Sparks
by Alice in a Hole
Summary: It's not like she was a looker or anything. He usually kept his secret urges on the backburner anyway. Then why was Lisa Mishima often occupying his thoughts? Rated T for sexual situations!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror. Lyrics from "Never Say I Told You So" by the Almost and reference to blink-182 does not belong to me ! Lyrics from Underoath also not mine!

* * *

><p><span>Sparks<span>

Twelve carelessly leaned back against his brown dilapidated couch. The appartment held not another soul, but his own. He didn't like to admit it. His preference to solitude. Twelve grew tired of always feigning nonchalance. His characteristic "it's all good, everything's fucking peachy" mask, he was constantly accostomed to wearing fell in times like these. Twelve slowly, carefully reached deep within one of the gaping holes beneath the underside of the couch's lining. He pulled out a scratched up green, ipod of the fifth generation, shoving his beats in his ears whilst slamming his eyes shut.

_Maybe we... w__hy dont we, __sit right here for half an hour?_

_We'll speak of what a waste I am._

Tap.

He listened to "I Miss You" on repeat for a few minutes, singing along to Tom's part. He wondered if Lisa Mishima had run away from home. He fought the urge to read the barage of notifications that he knew consumed the upper portion of his screen from the tracking device he inserted in Lisa Mishima's mobile phone.

Tap.

_For those about to tell me to,_

_I'll never listen to you._

Twelve scrunched his brow up in annoyance. Why was that girl plaguing his mind so much lately?

_I'll never go. __I don't wanna know._

_I don't need to know. __Why won't you stay?_

_You're so far away..._

It's not like she was a looker or anything. Twelve had never been the type of guy to objectify females in the first place. He usually kept his secret urges on the backburner anyway. Then why was Lisa Mishima often occupying his thoughts? In a way he feared Nine would ridicule him. He would say something akin to accusing Twelve of jepordizing the mission because of his hormones getting the best of him.

_This is the part where you take... _

_You take your place and I just..._

_Just take mine._

_I've never been so sick of... s__o _

_sick of seeing you so, __you so blind._

Twelve couldn't take it anymore. He tapped the digits 1-2-2-1 and recklessly slid his thumb horizontally across the touch screen, unlocking it.

_Of all the things you offer to..._

_The ones who forget you._

Hibiya Park. She'd been there since just before noon.

His screen now read 10:21 PM.

The palm of Twelve's hand accidentally tapped the next button on his touch screen as he dashed out the back door toward the direction of his motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror.

* * *

><p><span>Sparks<span>

He finally arrived at Hibiya Park by 10:45. She lay curled up in the fetal position atop a bench, newspapers encased over her body with a few centimetres of snow sprinkled on top. A lone lamp illuminated her resting spot.

"Lisa!"

Twelve rushed over, frantically thowing the newspapers off of her, horrified to find a thin t-shirt and pale yellow skirt the only clothes she wore beneath the layer of snow.

Her mocha eyes, flickered open slightly.

"Ah. Hi...sami-ku...n." Lisa drawled slowly.

Her lips were bluish and her deathly pale skin, whipped raw from the cold starkly contrasted with the dark hollows underneath her eyes.

Twelve yanked the fleece blanket he had wound around his neck off and tightly wrapped it around Lisa. It had been tied to his neck because he needed both hands to utilise his motorcycle.

Lisa's mouth twitched.

"S...super...her-"

"Shh! I'm here... I'm here now!" Twelve begged her. "Lisa please just don't say anything!"

Twelve tried not to panic in front of the freezing teenage girl with obvious symptoms of hypothermia.

"Can you stand?"

She shook her head sloppily, her eyes lolling back a bit from the effort.

Twelve feared that she was close to death.

"Okay. Well... " Twelve grunted as he hoisted her body off the bench, lifting her up princess-style.

He rested her on the seat of his motorcycle. Twelve rapidly tried to devise a method in which he could carry Lisa back to his appartment without her slipping off his motorcycle and dying. Her grip on the blanket started to slacken, the blanket sliding downward. Twelve tightened it around her once more. Twelve shook her gently, but firmly, rousting her awake.

"Lisa! I'm going to tie this blanket around you and me so you don't fall off my motorcycle." Her hands loosened again. "And I'm going to put your hands down the front of my jeans, so you don't lose your grip, okay?"

The teen just closed her eyes. Twelve hurriedly secured the blanket around her back, bringing it around twice and tying it tightly to the front of his stomache. Then he reached behind him to grab her hands, pushing them down his pant legs. Twelve sharp intake of breath was a direct result of their icy contact. Twelve sped back with a pounding chest and various knots in his stomache. It was a combination of Lisa's breasts rubbing against his back along with her hands in his pants and her terrifyingly close proximity to death that caused it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zankyou no Terror nor the song "Sparks" by Coldplay!

* * *

><p><span>Sparks<span>

"Should I even ask?" Nine inquired from his laptop, witnessing Twelve busting the door open with his foot, holding a female student from their school in his arms.

"Just start the bath!" Twelve called while racing down the hall.

Twelve checked her wrist for a pulse. She was pale as a ghost.

"Lisa?"

No response. He felt nothing from her wrist.

"Oh my God!" Twelve gasped, his heart tightening painfully. Then he remembered that if a pulse is not felt from the wrist, it may be too small and is more susceptible from the neck. Twelve desparately pressed his middle and forefinger against the upper right side of her neck. Her pulse was faint. He untied the blanket from her, and pulled her tee shirt above her head. Twelve tried not to look at her body as he undid her skirt, leaving her in only her underwear.

"I just want you to know that this is jepordizing our mission." Nine scolded from the crack between the door.

"Fuck!"

Twelve shielded the sight of Lisa's body from Nine by covering her body with his own.

"She has hypothermia Nine! I'm just trying to give her a bath!"

"I told you not to get attached..."

"This is different!"

"I just came to say the bathwater has been prepared."

"Thanks! Now would you please leave so I can bathe her?"

"It is most foolish to let your hormones control-"

"I know and I'm not! Now leave!"

The sound of the lock clicking on the front door indicated Nine's departure.

Twelve let out a sigh, releasing her. He lifted her up once more, careful not to look as he made way to the bath. Twelve placed her into the warm bath, Lisa still wearing her bra and underwear. After about 15 minutes, Lisa's eyes fluttered open.

"Superhero-kun." She simply said.

"Huh?" Twelve nervously met her soft gaze. He felt relief wash over him as the color returned to her cheeks.

"You were wearing a cape."

"Oh." She was talking about the blanket. "I'm no hero." Twelve said blaming himself for her suffering. If only he had acted sooner she would have been spared the entire ordeal.

"Can you move your toes?"

"Yes." Twelve heard the water rustling.

"Your fingers?"

A pause. "Yes."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Is your breathing restrained in any way? Take a couple deep breaths for me, okay?"

He still wasn't looking at her.

"Okay they sound good. How about-"

"Did you see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You undressed me."

"I didn't look."

"I'm still wearing my..."

Twelve stood up.

"I'll be in my room. It's down the hallway second to the right."

"What song is playing?"

Twelve just realized that his ipod had been playing the entire time on repeat, he was just too distracted from all that happened to notice. Twelve listened to the lyrics.

_Did I drive you away? I know what you'll say,_

_You say, "Oh, sing one we know",_

_But I promise you this, I'll always look out for you,_

_That's what I'll do._

_I say "oh,"I say "oh."_

_My heart is yours, it's you that I hold on to._

_That's what I do and I know I was wrong._

_But I won't let you down._

_I say "oh", I cry "oh"._

_And I saw sparks, yeah I saw sparks,_

_And I saw sparks, yeah I saw sparks,_

_Sing it now._

_La, la, la, la, oh._

_La, la, la, la, oh._

"It's called 'Sparks' by Coldplay."

"Oh. Thank you for saving me Hisami-kun."

"You can call me Twelve."

"Okay... Twelve. You can call me Lisa."

"I already do."


End file.
